Please
by BlackFemaleMetalHead
Summary: Mizore's anger got the best of her and it lead to death of one of her friends. Now she's in a place where no yokai wants to be and it's only going to get worse. Mizore/Tsukune, Tragedy, Character Death, Preg
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rosario + Vampire at all.

**A/N**: This is my second fanfic. Mizore is my favorite character out of the entire series! Rated T. ^_^ Please **R&R**

**Summary**: Mizore's anger got the best of her and it lead to death of one of her friends. Now she's in a place where no yokai wants to be and it's only going to get worse. What's a Snow Woman to do when everyone that she loved has abandoned her? Mizore/Tsukune, Tragedy, Character Death, Unexpected Preg.

**Prologue **

"Mizore Shirayuki, please stand," Announced the judge sitting behind a large stand. This was one of seven judges that came to view this case. All of them resembled the Headmaster at Yokai Academy. Long flowing white robes, piercing silver and white eyes, and unimaginable hidden power, that vibrated off the walls that was enough to make even a horde of vampires quiver in fear.

Hearing her name Mizore did as she was told, the sound of the heavy, metallic power restrain chains attached to her wrist and ankles screeched horribly in her ears and throughout the entire court room. Her violet blue eyes remained on the floor, never once gazing upon the men of higher power. After the last couple of months she didn't feel as though she deserved to be in the same room as them let alone look at them.

"Mizore Shirayuki," One stated. "Your time of judgment for the murder of Moka Akashiya is now upon you."

Moka. Just hearing that name caused even more discomfort to Mizore's already queasy stomach and just made the tears begin to flow down her creamy white cheeks once again. She wasn't the only one. The people in the stands behind her did the same.

Among those people were Mizore's mother and father, who were a mixed between sad and ashamed of their daughter thinking where did they go wrong in raising her? Kurumu never once stopped crying and she was hugging Yukari to her chest saying comforting words to the young witch, both of their parents were there as well. Ruby and every one of Moka's sister sat together all of them were glaring at Mizore stabbing red hot daggers into her back, their thirst for blood and carnage was barely under control; they weren't used to having other make decisions for them.

Then there was Tsukune sitting with Gin, both of which wouldn't even look towards her. They all hated her for what she did to their beloved friend; they all hated her for trusting her for all these years only to be betrayed. But Tsukune hurt the worst because he allowed this…this…murder into his life. And into his heart.

"We will now hear the verdict from the council members, starting from the left how do you find Mizore Shirayuki?" One stated.

Mizore didn't need to hear this part, she already knew the answer; she was guilty: guilty of murder and guilty of betrayal and worst of all heartbreak.

Once all seven judges said guilty, the crowd of people that was composed of her friends and family practically began to cheer at their decisions. It was too late to stop the tear flow now, Mizore shoulders were shaking from her uncontrollable sobs.

"Please," she screamed as two people grabbed her arms and began to drag her away. "Please just listen to me! It was a mistake! Please!" She began to struggle against the men's grips as she got one last look at everybody and their hate filled looks. But she was looking at Tsukune, her love who gave her the coldest look that even gave this Snow Woman chills. "Tsukune…please, believe me!"

Then he said something that she'll never forget in all her years of life.

"You're a murder and you should _die_ for what you did to Moka!" He shouted above everybody else's jeers.

The Snow Woman's widened at his words and at that moment her heart broke in two pieces and it could no longer be repaired. No longer did she cry, instead she mumbled the phrase "I'm so sorry" the entire way she was sent to her cell.

Mizore Shirayuki, age twenty one, species Snow Creature; is sent to Yokai Correctional Facility located within the deepest layer of hell for the murder of twenty one year old honored vampire Moka Akashiya.

**A/N**: So what do you think please **R&R** and don't worry there's more to come! I'm just giving you a taste of what this story will be about! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rosario + Vampire at all.

**A/N**: This is my second fanfic. Mizore is my favorite character out of the entire series! Rated T. ^_^ Please **R&R**

**Summary**: Mizore's anger got the best of her and it lead to death of one of her friends. Now she's in a place where no yokai wants to be and it's only going to get worse. What's a Snow Woman to do when everyone that she loved has abandoned her? Mizore/Tsukune, Tragedy, Character Death, Unexpected Preg.

**Chapter 2**

Yokais, or demons, are often associated to being creature of Hell. Hell being their birthplace and their home, but that's a myth. Demons live in the own world that's nothing like Hell, some even live among humans if they have a good control of hiding their true form from them.

But yokais aren't creatures of Hell in fact they fear it just as much, if not more, as the humans do.

Imagine seven layers of never ending screams of pain and torture. Demons of different species begging for a death that would never come to them because that would be the easy way to escape their punishment. No in Hell one must endure the pain of the people they hurt with their sin for as long as the judges seem fitting.

For Mizore she was unsure on how long her sentencing was but she knew it was going to be in a long time before she would see anybody on the surface.

Not that she was in a rush to leave. Her heart was still raw from hearing Tsukune's words that were still echoing in her ears as she walked down a pathway with two burly looking demons by her side.

There were thirteen cells aligned on the left and thirteen on the right, all except one held a tortured soul that either pushed themselves into a corner at the sight of the demon guards walking by or peeked a bit from the shadows to see who the new person was.

Mizore's head was spinning and she kept swaying with each step she took. This place was extremely hot and as part of her punishment her lollipops that were made to keep her body temperature under control were taking away from her.

Each time she stumbled one of the guards would push her or yell at her to keep moving. That walk in the heat was almost unbearable for her and she was almost glad when they finally stopped in front of the empty cell. Inside was a sink, a mattress with a thin sheet over it that barely did any good at hiding the blood stains embedded in it, and a very dirty toilet.

The moment they opened the bar doors after taking off her chains from her body, they pushed her inside causing her to land face first onto the hot and cracked ground.

Nobody gets special treatment here whatsoever.

"Have fun murder!" One shouted as he closed the bar doors and walked away laughing.

Mizore didn't hear him, instead she curled up into a ball, allowing her teal colored hair to fall over her eyes as she began to weep.

"Tsukune…Tsukune…I'm sorry." She whispered.

_Flashback _

**Two Months Before The Accident**

The rising sun slowly began to illuminate the bright blue room. Mizore was gently woken up by the slight change in temperature when the sun gently hit her pale skin. Rubbing her eyes she started to rise up from her bed until then a large warm hand wrapped gently around her slim waist causing her chuckle a bit.

"Good morning Tsukune," she greeted her lover and as of two weeks ago, her fiancé and she had the aqua teal diamond ring around her finger to prove it. Leaning down she placed her lips on top of his giving him a passionate kiss.

Tsukune happily kissed her back but pulled Mizore down on top of his bare chest, his lands hungrily running up and down her naked body. Drinking in her curves that he had memorized by heart, loving how her body seemed to fit perfectly against his. As is Mizore was his missing piece to his puzzle body.

"Tsukune," Mizore said as she reluctantly pulled back from him. "Let go, I have to meet up Kurumu and Ruby in a few hours."

Looking up at his fiancé with reddish eyes he said, "They can wait. It's just discussing wedding plans I'm sure they won't start the meeting without you, love."

"Gin however will kill you if you're late to meet him though _again_." She replied and that was just the thing to release her from his grasp.

The last time Tsukune was late for a meeting with Gin, because of his eventful time with Mizore Gin nearly transformed into his werewolf and ripped him to shreds, after Yokai academy Gin's patient became very scarce.

Sighing, she sat up once again pulling out a lollipop from the nightstand by the bed and placing it in her mouth; instantly feeling her entire body sink down to below zero temperature. Once her body was under control she walked over to the nightstand and began pulling out her necessary clothes for the day then looking up into the mirror. Just in time to see Tsukune walk up behind her and wrap his muscular arms her and showering her neck with kisses.

Over the years both of them have changed. Tsukune was no longer lean and thin, he trained his body and mind for years and as the result his body filled out with much more muscle and his eyes took on his ghoul color so they looked more red then brown now. He was now at a towering six foot three inches tall a giant compared to Mizore's five feet five height. Mizore's hair had grown longer, it was now in long blue wave down her back and her body was much more lean now accentuating her curves even more.

"I love you, Mizore." He whispered in her ear and stroking her cheek. "Now and forever."

Little did she know forever would come a lot sooner then she hoped.

_Present Day_

Clutching the side of the grime filled sink, Mizore shoulders hunched over as her stomach heaved and she watched its contents fill the sink. After dry heaving a few more times, she finally found it safe for her to let go of the sink and tread back to her bed.

This was just the result of her damaged state of mind. At least that's what she assumed.

That memory appeared at the worst possible time. That was a time where she was happy with her fiancé, they had moved in together after they completed their final year of school at Yokai Academy at the age of nineteen.

Moved in at nineteen and engaged on Mizore's twenty first birthday and loving friends that were happy for her; Mizore actually thought her life was complete.

Forcing back the bile that attempted to once again by pass her mouth, she groaned as she clutched her stomach and gasped for air. This unbearable heat mixed in with the fever she was now forming wasn't what she needed right now.

"Shirayuki!"

Mizore looked up to see a demon standing next to her bed. How did she not noticed him before or even hear him opening the doors?

Before she even asked what was going on, the demon grabbed her by her hair and forced her onto her feet. "Come with me! In this place you don't get to rest!" He screamed ignoring her screams of pain as he dragged her out her cell. "Shut up! If you think this is pain…" He said as he looked down at her a cold grin curled up on his lips. "Then you're in for a surprise!"

**A/N**: Well here's the second chapter remember **R&R **please I do love reviews ^_^

Oh and special thanks to **Tsukoa fan** for my first review on this story it's nice to know that the first chapter was so…moving. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rosario + Vampire at all.

**A/N**: This is my second fanfic. Mizore is my favorite character out of the entire series! Rated T. ^_^ Please **R&R**

**Summary**: Mizore's anger got the best of her and it lead to death of one of her friends. Now she's in a place where no yokai wants to be and it's only going to get worse. What's a Snow Woman to do when everyone that she loved has abandoned her? Mizore/Tsukune, Tragedy, Character Death, Unexpected Preg.

**Chapter 3**

Mizore screamed out in pain, digging her nails deeper into her palms feeling blood staining the tips of her fingers. Gasping for air, she winced as the barbed wire covered whip was forcibly removed from her bare back.

That made twenty marks total and she had no clue how many more she was going to receive.

Mizore, along with three other people were thrown in a room known as the "Torture Chamber". Only eight people are allowed inside; four yokais and four bigger yokais that are thirsty for blood. It was a dark room with barley any light, but if one were to look hard enough, they would be able to see faint outlines of all the weapons that were lined up against the wall; one could still see the blood that glistened off them. Surely this was a place where they would break every ounce of hope and dignity that your body had stored up. You were to be stripped off all your clothing and were to either stand up straight or to be hunched over on your knees, depending on what form of punishment you received. Between each attack you would be asked questions that you have to answer; questions that reminded you why you were here.

As moist, warm blood began to seep out her back wounds, Mizore couldn't help but be somewhat relieved that she got the somewhat lesser punishment method; indeed what she was going through wasn't pleasant in the least bit but glancing over to her side she saw another yokai have burning skewers pressed into her skin so many times that it was hard to remember what her body looked like before this happened.

Something like that would've killed her after maybe the fourth time, but this place wasn't meant for deaths just for pain and humiliation.

"State your name!" The demon that was looking over her screamed.

"M-mizore Shirayuki," she managed to say through clenched teeth.

"Why are you here?" He screamed once more reeling the whip back over his head.

She knew the answer he _wanted_ her to say; he's been trying to get her to say his reason since the beginning. But Mizore was stubborn wouldn't commit to saying lies not even during a situation like this.

"Because…"Mizore started but then stopped as she thought for a second. If she were to finally give in to his demands maybe the beating would stop or at least lessen up in frequency.

"What's your answer?" He shouted.

_Because I murder my friend_, she thought. _Just say that. Just say it and the pain will go away. _

"Because…"She started.

_I murdered my friend._

"Because…I…I…"

_Am a murderer._

Those words were on the edge of her tongue just dying to escaping past her lips, but with a sigh and her head hung down low her final response was: "Because of a mistake."

That of course wasn't the answer anybody was looking for.

"Nobody is in here for mistakes!" He shouted as pulled the whip back and with his all his demonic might he slammed against the Snow Woman's bare flesh, watching the flesh split open and other wounds getting deeper as more rich, crimson rivers began to flow down her snow white skin.

The pain, the exhaustion, and the trembling darkness that was slowly overcoming her were beginning to be too much for her. Mizore's vision began to fade and it didn't take long before her face came in contact with the ground as she blacked out completely.

This was just day one of her sentence and she was sure she was serving at least a few decades maybe even a life sentencing, but while she was getting whipped she kept asking herself: Would a life sentencing be all that bad? Her friends have abandoned her; her family has surely disowned her; and the love of her life wants her to die and suffer. So there is nothing beyond the gates of Hell that is worth going back to.

Right…

**A/N**: Okay this is Chapter 3 I'm sorry that it's short but the idea I had next would've made this thing like 25 pages in a Word Document. I'm sorry for the delay with this I had to go see my big sister and it was nice ^_^. Remember **R&R **please!

To **Tsukoa fan**: All we explained in the next chapter how these two lovebirds came to be and then I'll do…well you'll see!

To **Francisco Devilman Warrior**: Thank you for the review and I know demons are born in Hell but I just thought saying that yokais do not live there in the description would the setting a more scary, ominous feel to it, you know?

To **ikcjjt**: Thanks and I _never_ liked Moka and Tsukune together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rosario + Vampire at all.

**A/N**: This is my second fanfic. Mizore is my favorite character out of the entire series! Rated T. ^_^ Please **R&R**

**Summary**: Mizore's anger got the best of her and it lead to death of one of her friends. Now she's in a place where no yokai wants to be and it's only going to get worse. What's a Snow Woman to do when everyone that she loved has abandoned her? Mizore/Tsukune, Tragedy, Character Death, Unexpected Preg.

**Chapter 4**

The harsh sound of metal scraping against the stone ground is what woke Mizore out of her state of unconsciousness. Still feeling dizzy, she slowly opened her eyes and groaned in pain; everything hurt. Her body just felt like a giant massive bruise that pulsated with pain every time heart pounded against her aching chest. She was back in her cell lying (blessedly) on her side and her clothes were back on, but were extremely dirty no doubt. The guards must have carried, or dragged her, back here after she blacked out.

Mizore's eyes scanned around her cell to see what it was that woke her up. Near the mouth of her cell, just a few feet away from her body was a metallic tray of food; almost instantly her stomach began to growl with such force that it felt like her stomach was cramping up in the process.

Wincing in pain, she pushed herself up on to her knees and half crawled and half dragged herself to the tray and brought it closer to her. On it was half a loaf of bread, a small glass of water, and a greenish glop of something she assumed was either meat or some sort of stew. Skipping over everything on the plate she quickly grabbed the water and gulped it down in three ravenous gulps, getting out every single last drop down her extremely parched throat.

"Wow…I've never seen anyone actually _drink_ the water nonetheless drain the entire glass as fast as you did." A voice called out.

Mizore looked towards the mouth of her cell and saw a female yokai that was looking at her in the cell across from her.

"Hey, I'm Fumiko Arashi," she introduced herself.

Grabbing her loaf of bread she crawled herself, ignoring her body's screaming pain protest, she sat down closer to the bar cell so that she could talk to her. Once she was close enough Mizore could finally see Fumiko's appearance. Fumiko's skin was naturally scaly and dry, and Mizore noticed jagged patches on her skin where there was nothing but raw pink muscle, no doubt caused from the guards here. Her eyes were bright red but one was swollen shut, and had a burn that stretched around her eye, ear, and a bit of her hairline. Jet black hair attempted to grow out her scalp but multiple burns on her head prevented hair from growing anywhere except for a few places near her ears.

In the depths of Mizore's mind she had a feeling that Fumiko was once very beautiful before she came to this place.

"I'm Mizore Shirayuki," she responded, picking off pieces of her bread avoiding any possible chances of staring. "Um…my species lives revolve around water. The more fluids in our system the faster our body heals."

Fumiko smiled and Mizore noticed that five of her teeth were gone and the others were severely chipped or cracked. "Consider yourself lucky that your body _can_ heal in this place I know a few yokais here that would literally kill for an ability like that; especially since the walls of this place drains the magical essence of yokais so that they're defenseless here."

Mizore gave her a weak smile in return and turned back to eating her bread. It wasn't until she was completely finished eating that Fumiko decided to break the ice once again.

"So…what are you in for?" Fumiko asked.

Mizore placed a hand on her stomach that just all of the sudden took a rather queasy turn. "I accidentally murdered a vampire. You?"

"I technically kidnapped my own daughter away from her father." Fumiko responded with a heavy sigh and reached up to run her hand through her hair but remembered that there was none there and placed it back at her side. "I think I have another five years in this place before they let me go. But in a bout a year I'll be able to see my kids though."

Before Mizore could even get a chance to ask how that was possible, her stomach lurched and churned and she sprinted over to the sink and vomited what little she had to eat. It was a good ten minutes before she found it safe to sit back down in her original spot.

"Sorry about that," Mizore stated weakly as she rubbed her stomach attempting to calm it. "You said that you have another five years here but you can go see your kids in a year, right? How is that possible do they bring the down here?"

"Oh God no, they wouldn't dare bring children down here." Fumiko said. "You see the higher powered yokais that overlook the cases and deliver the sentencing have a firm belief on raising young yokais properly and believe that they shouldn't deprive them _entirely_ of their parents just because they're incarcerated, you know? They think the lack of parental guide will lead to self destruction or worse."

"How long do you get to see them?" Mizore asked.

"A week every few months. It may be a short time but it's worth it you know?" Fumiko answered. "I have a little girl and a baby boy that I actually had in here."

Mizore cringed, the thought of giving birth in this place just disgusted her and she was sure that if her stomach wasn't completely empty of food and bile she would've been sick again.

"So do you have any kids, because they'll let you go too," Fumiko stated and then saw Mizore's eyes getting watery. "Oh…I'm sorry is children a touchy subject for you?"

Shaking her head and wiping her eyes Mizore said, "No…its not a touchy subject; my…well I guess he's my ex-fiancé were planning a family right after we got married, but guess that it can't happen since I'm here. And of course because he hates me."

Fumiko hissed a bit. "Ouch, that must've been terrible for you." She waited until Mizore was done crying till ask another question. "Um…if you don't mind me asking this. You said you _accidentally_ murdered a vampire; how is that possible? I'm actually curious about how someone can accidentally murder someone."

Sighing deeply, Mizore took a deep breath and thought for a second where would be a good place to start her explanation and whether or not to actually tell her in the first place. After all she had just met this girl, knew barely anything about her except that she has kids and that she's here on a kidnapping charges.

Biting down on her lower lip Mizore said, "Um…I don't know if I should-"

"How about this?" Fumiko interrupted. "I will give you my water rations for the next half year if you tell me this story. My body thrives in the heat and has little need for water so it just goes to waste anyways."

Mizore licked her chapped lips and shrugged her shoulders. It's not like she had a million things to do right now plus the extra liquid would be wonderful for her.

"Okay…well sit back and relax because I'm going to start from the beginning, literally from the beginning."

Fumiko nodded and leaned her back against the wall eagerly waiting for Mizore to start. It had been a long time since she heard another yokai speak something to her that didn't involve screams of pain or begs of death.

"Okay first off all, the vampire's name was Moka Akashiya and she was my friend growing up at Yokai Academy so the victim wasn't a random stranger. In fact she was fiancé's, Tsukune Aono, first girlfriend at the school. The two of them dated for about a year before the middle of the graduation year; which at first pissed me, Kurumu, she's this succubus, and Ruby, she's a witch, but after awhile we slowly got used to see them arm and together everywhere, sharing kisses every now and then because it was what Tsukune wants.

"He has always liked her since day one we all knew that, but vampires are dangerous creatures hence we tried to do anything to get direct his attention away from Moka and on to us, especially after we discovered that he was human and that his blood was Moka's favorite treat. It's not like we thought she would drain him of blood but still who would use the boy they love as a snack right?"

"So wait did you kill her out of jealousy?" Fumiko asked.

Mizore shook her head. "No, as I said I was pissed that Tsukune chose her over me but I got over it. Besides he didn't stay with her very long, the summer before our last year Tsukune and Moka came back but they were a bit more distant with each other. The others didn't notice it because it was petty and trivial but I know when Tsukune's mind is troubled.

"So…even though I somewhat stopped doing this once they began dating, I began to stalk them whenever they went together just to make sure everything was okay in 'paradise'. Tsukune was frustrated with Moka on the account of there are two sides to her. You see Moka has two different versions of her; there's a sweet and innocent one which is referred to as the outer Moka and that's the one we see daily and then there's the tough, strong, silver haired Moka known as the inner Moka but she only appears when the rosary from her neck. Two separate personalities sharing the same body."

Fumiko chuckled a bit, "Wow that must've been tough for him."

"He was aware that it would be tough dating Moka especially since the inner Moka doesn't like him the same way outer Moka does." Mizore stated. "I think that's how the fights started; it seems like the moment things got a bit more serious between them the more determined inner Moka became to push him away or mold him into _her_ perfect guy. Which pissed Tsukune off, because he loved Moka the way she was, double sided personality and everything, and he never once tried to change _her_ so he didn't see it very fair that inner Moka tried to change him. Especially since outer Moka's preference in men are different then inner Moka's. You couldn't please one without upsetting the other. They were exact opposites and at first Tsukune tried to endure the whole tug of war thing between the two, but then he realized that he wasn't happy with this and neither was _either_ of the Mokas.

"So in the end they broke up, but we're still good friends and decided to stay that way. This meant that Tsukune was back a free man, but he was a bit different after the break up."

"How so?"

"He was masking his feelings. Nobody else noticed it but I did. Sure he had on that gorgeous smile and everything whenever he spoke out but I saw how much the break up really affected him. Underneath that smile was a sea of depression and anger and he sort of took the anger out on his body, though not really in a drastic way.

"Everyday after school ended he would train for hours until his body collapsed from exhaustion. I lost count on how many times fellow students had to carry him to the infirmary because they found him passed out in the woods. Even when he was order to be confined in the bed at the infirmary he would sneak out and go train. It was awful to see him that way, he would work out till his skin bled and then continue after that."

"Let me guess you tried to stop him?"

Mizore nodded and sighed. "I couldn't take it anymore. So I snuck out of my room and went to his training spot and found him punching a stone wall with his hands. His knuckles were fractured and bleeding but he still kept going and worse he was crying. I saw tears strolling down his skin, so I just walked up to him grabbed his arms and just hugged him. I didn't say a word to him I just let him cry; he didn't force his way out of my arms or anything he just cried. After about ten minutes he passed out and I carried him to the infirmary and stayed with him till he woke up. I've known him for about three years, going on four, and that was the first time I've ever seen him so helpless and fragile just laying there in bed.

"It took him less then a day to wake up, but the nurses forced him to stay in bed longer so that they can keep monitoring his health since he put such a great strain on himself in the last couple of months. I never left his side not even to go to class and he never once left that bed.

"We talked a lot at first just about random things, you know to avoid the real subject at hand and to get him to smile again. But when his last day approached that's when I asked him the question.

"'Tsukune…why are you doing this to yourself?' I asked.

"At first he just looked down at his bandaged hands and didn't say a word. He knew I wasn't going to stop bothering him until I got an answer though so he just sighed and said 'I loved her Mizore. I gave her my heart and everything and she couldn't accept me for who I was-'

"'It's only because of the outer and inner conflict she has' I interrupted. 'I'm sure if you gave it a try-'

"'I did try, Mizore! I tried my damn hardest to please both outer in and inner Moka!' He screamed. 'Inner Moka wanted a guy that was tough that could stand on his own two feet without having to call upon her every single time they endured an enemy. So I trained my hardest and when I thought I was making progress, outer Moka was upset because she thought that I wasn't spending too much time with her since I was spending so much time training, so I had to fix that too. The inner Moka thought I was giving in too easily and was too much of damn nice guy for her taste! So I tried on that and then some! There was no pleasing though two and I was sick of it, Mizore just so damn sick of it.'

"The tears started flowing again and he placed his in injured and bandaged hands as he cried. 'I love her Mizore I really did, but why couldn't she just love me back the way I am? Did she even _love_ me? I don't even think I heard her say I love you to me though I sure as Hell said it hundreds of times to her. What did I do wrong, Mizore? Did I not try hard enough?'

"I sat up on the bed and just hugged him again resting my head against his for a bit. His body felt so warm against my cold skin. 'You tired your best Tsukune but maybe Moka wasn't meant for you and she's a fool for thinking that you're not a perfect being just the way you are. If you ever put yourself through Hell just for a woman then she's not worth it, Tsukune. I mean she loved you but not in the way you wanted at least I don't think so. Look she didn't even visit you while you were in here, while everyone else has: Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, Fong-Fong and his crazy sister, Ruby, Kokoa, even Gin came to visit you but not a single site of Moka. And it's not like it's because she's still hurt over the breakup because that's no excuse for not coming to see you.'

"I waited for him to stop crying and think about what I just said to process it. He did nod at my statements agreeing with me and that seemed to have calmed him down.

"'It's getting late I need to go to my dorm room now and beg my teachers for mercy for my absence. Feel better okay, Tsukune?'

"Just when I let him go and turned my body around to leave he grabbed my arm gently and said, 'Please…stay with me. Please don't leave me.'

"I just assumed he wanted company other then the nurses here so I just got back in the bed with him, he made more room for me so that I could lie down. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me close to his chest, so close that I could hear his heart beat in my ears. I think I turned about four different shades of red at that moment. There were no words to describe how I felt right then, indeed I still loved Tsukune even when he dated Moka but right now it was as if that love resurfaced with a lot more power. He was so close to me and holding me like I was more then just a friend to him. It was amazing especially when he lifted my chin up and quickly placed his lips against mine, it was a quick kiss but it had so much passion in it and it felt so right.

"'Thank you for being here for me Mizore.' He said to me when he pulled away.

"Once I recovered from the kiss I just smiled and laid my head back near his chest. 'I'll always be there for you, Tsukune.' And that one moment sparked our relationship."

"Wow…that's really sweet. But if you don't mind me asking why did he choose you over the other girls?" Fumiko asked.

"I asked him that and he said that Yukari is more of a sister to him; Kurumu is sweet but she has barely in self respect for herself and even though she's a nice girl he never truly enjoyed the fact that she used her body to get what she wants; and with Ruby…well truthfully Ruby put too much dedication in her work and didn't want to deprive her of that…and she somewhat scared him a bit for reasons that shall remain nameless. He liked me because I was smart, playful, a good listener and was always there for him and I guess that's what he needed in his life." Mizore explained.

"So in our final day of school he told me he actually bought a house somewhere a few miles away from the school and asked me to move in with him. I said yes then after two years he proposed to me and I thought my life was complete after that."

"Awe so…wait how did you kill Moka?" Fumiko asked.

"Well you see we were at a pre wedding party that Gin planned and-"

The sound of heavy footsteps stopped Mizore from speaking. A heavy set guard walked up to Fumiko's cell door and opened it and dragged her out. Mizore grabbed the bars of her own cell and watched as they dragged her away. She could just barely make out the final words she mouthed out before she was sentenced to her punishment for the evening.

"Tell me the rest later, okay?"

Mizore nodded her head and sat down with her back against the wall. After just a few seconds Fumiko's cries of pain erupted and seem to echo within Mizore's cell. Not even when she covered her ears and hummed a song that she remembered as child could block out her friend's agony.

A friend…Mizore now has someone to call a friend now. Hopefully this one won't turn out like the rest.

**A/N:** Well there you go now you know why Tsukune went with Mizore but now you must wait *because I'm evil like that* because the next chapter will explain the tragic event that led to poor Moka's death. Oh and for those who don't know who Fong-Fong is he's not a made up character he appears in the manga and his weird zombie sister. Remember **R&R** thank you! ^_^ Oh and if anyone's curious as to why I chose that reason is because in the manga inner Moka did say to Tsukune if he wants to win outer Moka's heart he must win her over too and to me that just pissed me off and confused me.

Special thanks to my dedicated followers **Tsukoa fan **and **Francisco Devilman Warrior** you guys rock!

To **Urahara144: **Thank you I hope you'll like the rest when I'm done I'm estimating about…12 chapters. I _think_.

To **RVfan1**: There you go I hope you're happy with the result.

To **scardragon00**: Ha ha in the next chapter you'll see why Mizore accidentally killed Moka.

To **ImbriumXD: **Everyone loves stalkers! :3

**FAIR WARNING TO EVERYONE YOU MIGHT NOT LIKE TSUKUNE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Okay well thanks to all! **R&R** I love reviews!

PS for those who are on the chapter alert thing around sometime I will be editing these chapters for spelling errors so don't be too mad at me if you get a million updates in your email okay?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rosario + Vampire at all.

**A/N**: This is my second fanfic. Mizore is my favorite character out of the entire series! Rated T. ^_^ Please **R&R**

**Summary**: Mizore's anger got the best of her and it lead to death of one of her friends. Now she's in a place where no yokai wants to be and it's only going to get worse. What's a Snow Woman to do when everyone that she loved has abandoned her? Mizore/Tsukune, Tragedy, Character Death, Unexpected Preg.

**MAJOR A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES SCHOOL STARTED FOR ME AND IT'S MY SENIOR YEAR AND I DECIDED TO TAKE 6 AP CLASSES SO HOMEWORK EVERY SINGLE NIGHT BUT I PROMISE I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS PLEASE FORGIVE ME I STILL LOVE YOU ALL! I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! I PROMISE!_**

**I'M JUST ON BREAK I WILL WIRITE NEXT WEEKEND ON THE 17TH-19TH OF SEPTEMBER I PROMISE!**

**Chapter 5**

The harsh sound of the metallic bars opening and closing is what woke Mizore up from her deep slumber. Her head was pounding and at first she thought she that they were coming for her again but once she rubbed her eyes a bit she just saw that they threw Fumiko's body back into her cell. Mizore waited until the guard was out of sight to crawl back up to the bars of her cell to get a better look at her friend.

_Oh my God!_ She thought and choked back the sob that was forming in her throat.

Fumiko was laying eagle like on the floor, her eyes looked lifeless and Mizore could smell the rancid stench of burning flesh off her. Dark, rich blood was pooling around her arms and head and there were more missing patches of skin off her.

Fumiko looked dead.

Mizore had to close her eyes in order to attempt to erase this image from her mind. The one drop of salvation she had was taken away from her. That's how fate works, right? In order to be blessed one cannot do things that upset the balance of the world. But why did fate have to punish the people around Mizore and not Mizore herself?

Gripping the bars tightly she was about to scream out until she heard a tiny faint voice.

"So…you…gonna…keep…your promise?"

Looking up she saw Fumiko looking directly at her. Her chest was rising and falling unsteadily and it looked as though the mere simple task of breathing caused her great discomfort, but she was alive and right now that's all that mattered.

Completely ignoring her question Mizore asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…they do this all the time with me." Fumiko stated simply. "Just a bunch of burns and asphyxiations with me. It's bad but I guess you can say I'm used to it. I just won't be able to make sudden movements for awhile."

Biting her lower lip, Mizore held back the comment that was pulling at the back of her mind.

"So come on! You promised me that I could hear how you killed Moka."

Sighing deeply, Mizore nodded her head. She wasn't regretting making that promise with her, it just that the wound was still open and raw on her heart, so it pained her to speak of that day. But a promise is a promise and she thought that the last couple of hours Fumiko needed a break for minute.

"Okay…it all started at this surprise wedding party that Tsukune threw for me at the house. He invited all of our friends and a few faculty members from the school to come and celebrate the bonding of our two families. It was really beautiful. The entire house was decorated in pale pink and purple ribbons and streamers; Tsukune's family was there, which was a bit shocking at first but then I remembered that they sort of found out about his friends being yokais a few years before graduating. Mine, Kurumu's, Yukari's, and Fong-Fong's parents were there giving me and Tsukune there blessing. Since Moka's family was busy she came alone with Gin.

"At first the party was just a big hit. We played games, had a bunch of great food, and listened to funny stories about the past and the present. Honestly it kind of felt like we all back in school reminiscing again."

"So how did such a happy setting turn murderous?" Fumiko asked.

Mizore sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. "Even though the party was meant to be shared with both me and Tsukune, it seemed like I was the one who enjoyed it. He kept drifting away from me whenever I went near him, giving me some lame excuse like he needed to make sure everybody was okay or he needed to get a drink from the kitchen or something like that. At first I just believed what he said, but then I noticed that he did this _every single_ time I went near him, like he was avoiding me. Like I disgusted him or something.

"Then after a few hours once the activities died down a bit and everyone was just sitting around chatting amongst themselves I noticed that he wasn't among us anymore.

"'Hey has anyone seen, Tsukune?' I asked the crowd of people.

"At first there was just a moment of silence then Ruby spoke up. 'I think I heard him saying he was getting more sake or wine from downstairs. I think Moka said he was going to help him. So check down there okay?'

"I saw no reason to be alarmed. I loved Tsukune and I knew that he would never hurt me. So I just followed Ruby's instructions and headed downstairs in the basement. The moment I opened that door I could already hear the sound of their faint voices. So I just waited at the top of the stairs just listening to them.

"'…Tsukune stop!' Moka stated.

"'Please…Moka…I'm begging you! Whatever it is that I did wrong I'll fix it!' Tsukune responded in a begging pleading voice.

"'I said no! I won't go through that again!" Moka stated but I could hear it in her voice that she sounded unsure and hesitant.

"'Moka…please I don't want to lose you!' Tsukune stated.

"Then there was silence unless you count the sound of my heart dropping to the floor shattering as sound. I crept down a few more steps till I somewhat got a view of them.

"Tsukune had his hands on her shoulders and they were both giving them such an intense and sadly loving stare. My blood was boiling at the sight.

"'Tsukune…' Moka whispered. 'Please you're engaged to Mizore and I can't-'

"'I don't love her though. I love you Moka and only you.' Was his response. And as if that wasn't unforgivable enough he pulled her closely and placed his lips on hers. And she kissed him back with just as much passion.

"Those were the same lips that used to be on top of mine; that used to whisper sweet, sincere promises of love and protection and a life of happiness together. The same lips that were attached to a man I thought that loved me.

"I just stood there frozen in my spot. Hearing everything inside me break and shatter into a million pieces as the kiss continued. The demon I was born to be screamed for release and began to claw at my mind with hot white daggers. My head hurt, my vision began to blur, and I thought I was going to be sick.

"After what seemed like an eternity, Moka opened her eyes a bit and looked in my direction and saw me. I don't know if it was the sight of me being here that scared her or the fact that she got caught in the act. Before she could even react though I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. Hot tears were burning my eyes but I had to get away from there.

"My guest asked where I was going but I didn't answer them I just ran outside the house. I didn't feel good, my head was pounding so much that I thought it was going to split open at any second but I just had to get out of that house. Away from everyone because I knew that if I stayed there something would be happening…something bad."

**A/N: Okay this is as much as I can get done right now sorry. This isn't the end of the chapter I will be finishing this later probably on Tuesday since I'm off that day! Yay election *though I hate politics so much* sorry for the disappointment people if I wasn't so concerned with university applications and crap like that I would be doing this all day and you know that! Dx**

**Also will be looking for a beta so if you want to be mine just hit me up please send me a message on here okay? Thank you!**

"The blood was boiling over so much, it felt like there was acid in my veins but I kept on running. As I told you before I lived on like a small tiny island so we were surrounded by water. I'm not sure how but the water around the area was corresponding with my anger. Violent waves kept crashing against the shore line; the water level was rising and it started to rain.

"I didn't notice any of this but I could feel it inside me. And I also could feel pain in my head and in my heart. I couldn't breathe and my vision was darkening severely; I thought I was dying and all I could think about was Moka's face pressed against Tsukune. _My_ Tsukune! He was mine! Not hers, she had her chance and she blew him off! He was not hers he was mine!

"After about a few minutes I stopped running and I felt like I was on the verge of collapsing and then I think I heard someone screaming my name but that's all I remembered before I blacked out."

Mizore sighed and took a deep breath as she remembered the final part of her memory that led her to this place.

"I don't know how long I was out but when I woke up I was surrounded by ice; pillars of sharp ice that I have used multiple times for fighting. But I don't remember summoning any of my demonic strength so I was confused. I stood and almost immediately I smelt it.

"Blood…lot of freshly spilt blood. Immediately I made the ice disappear and hoped that it was just an animal that got killed.

"It wasn't. Once the ice melted and everything cleared up…there she was. It was like she dropped out of the sky you know? The sight of her made me physically ill. The ice…_my _ice had stabbed her in the stomach, her heart, and her head; blood just wouldn't stop flowing out of her wounds. I can't even think of her anymore without imagining all that blood anymore.

"The worst part was that her eyes were open and she was looking right at me! Like she was saying this was all your fault! Even in the after life she was accusing me and blaming me for her death. But I didn't do it…at least not intentionally! I don't remember going into my demon form and doing all that! I _couldn't_ have done that! Yes I was mad but I wouldn't wish death on my friend."

"Not even after that?" Fumiko spoke up quietly making Mizore jump a bit; she had completely forgotten that she was there for a moment.

"Even if what she did was unforgiveable I wouldn't kill her for it! I just can't. But nobody believes me! Hell after the trail…I barely believe it myself." Mizore stated as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Did you attempt to hide the body?" Fumiko asked.

"I didn't have time to. Everybody came rushing out the house the moment I made the ice melt. They took one look at Moka's body and put the pieces together. Then well that's how and why I'm here right now. So that's my story."

Fumiko sighed and shook her head a bit though regretting it as she was still a bit light headed at the moment. "I'm sorry that happened to you, but you have to realize something. Tsukune isn't property so he's not yours nor was he Moka's. But you can't blame yourself for what happened. I'm not sure how it happened but maybe the whole situation happened because you were mad. You said that something was trying to escape out of you, maybe that was all your suppressed demonic power trying to escape out of your body. And I guess when you passed out all that energy was released into your basic element since you were surrounded by water…truthfully it could've been anybody not just Moka. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I know…but still." Mizore stated, but was cut off when a loud voice from down the hall screamed gruffly that it was time to sleep.

"Damn…oh well you survived your first night here so at least you're tough." Fumiko stated as she half crawled and half dragged herself onto her cot.

Sighing Mizore did the same thing, but she knew that she wasn't going to be getting any sleep.

Every time she closed her eyes, there was Moka looking up at her with those accusing eyes once.

**A/N: Okay there's the end of chapter 5 please R&R sorry for the delay again mother dearest took my computer away from me so I had no chance in Hell to write this and I apologize. Stay tuned for the next chapter that's where I'll introduce Mizore to a new little problem and then after that I'll do a time skip and we'll see Tsukune again with a new….well you'll just have to stay tune and read ^_^.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rosario + Vampire at all.

**A/N**: This is my second fanfic. Mizore is my favorite character out of the entire series! Rated T. ^_^ Please **R&R**

**Summary**: Mizore's anger got the best of her and it lead to death of one of her friends. Now she's in a place where no yokai wants to be and it's only going to get worse. What's a Snow Woman to do when everyone that she loved has abandoned her? Mizore/Tsukune, Tragedy, Character Death, Unexpected Preg.

**Chapter 6**

Minutes turned to hours; hours turned days; days turned to weeks; and weeks turned into months. Though it's not like Mizore had anyway to keep track of just how long; there's no windows here so there was no way to sunlight to even get. Then again how _could_ sunlight get in when you're in the deepest layer of Hell rotting away in cell? Mizore based her time on the number of meals she was brought and the number of times she fell asleep.

Six months, she assumed is how much time as passed by; six long, painful months of never ending pain.

The first month she gained sixteen so many scars that she couldn't even remember what her skin looked like before this ordeal even happened. Her once creamy, milk white skin was now dirty and smeared with dried and fresh blood; her hair had been burned so much that it doesn't even reach down past the tips of her ears. If someone were to look at her now they wouldn't even be able to tell it was even Mizore anymore.

The second month, she could feel her sanity slipping away it was like tiny threads being plucked out of her mind one by one. Hope was something else that abandoned her as well. At this point she gave on eating the food that was plopped down in her cell; food was something for people who deserved it not for people like her…not for murders.

And that what she was now a murder. A person destined to pay for her sins for killing someone as innocent as Moka. And nobody could change her mind, not even Fumiko, who tried countless times to bring some light back into Mizore's cold and lifeless eyes. But her attempts failed.

By the third month, the inmates got visited by a few doctors that just wanted to make sure they weren't dying. They were not to heal them unless they had received fatal wounds or had a really high fever that might be proven problematic in the future. By then Mizore was nothing more then a lifeless corpse that just sat in the corner of her cell staring at the wall across from her. She only moved when she heard the guards came by, she didn't even have the will to scream anymore when she got tortured.

When she heard the door open, she heard a greeting but didn't respond back; she was asked questions but she didn't even bother to answer them because she wasn't required to. The doctors did the routine standard check up; they checked her pulse, her scars, her wounds, reflexes, etc. However something did puzzle them when they reached her stomach, they pressed down a bit and see if she reacted to it all.

Of course she didn't.

They asked more questions and this time a guard yelled at her to answer them.

Mizore slowly looked up at her doctor in a way that meant repeat what you just said.

"Before you got incarcerated did you have a lover?" He asked.

"Yes…" She stated hoarsely. It hurt to speak but it didn't hurt anymore when Tsukune's face appeared in her memory again.

"Were you sexually intimate with your partner?"

"Yes." Mizore was a bit confused as to why this question was directed at her. Why did it matter if she had sex with someone; especially when that person mostly like didn't care about her anymore.

The doctor sighed and stated, "That is all, thank you." Before getting up and exiting the cell but not before whispering something to the guard.

"W…wait," Mizore called out weakly just before the doctor left. "What's going on with me?"

Then the doctor said something that put back the spark in her body. After giving her the nicest smile she had ever received her, he said two simple words that filled her with joy. "You're pregnant."

At first when she heard that she couldn't believe it, but then again it _was_ possible. Something was growing inside her body; a baby. The product of what little love Tsukune and she had was inside her body each and every day. Her little shimmer of hope and love.

Was she scared, yes. Because when she told Fumiko the news, this being the first time in months that she had actually talked to her, Fumiko stated she was happy for Mizore; however this wasn't exactly the best place to raise a child in. Mizore was aware of this fact beforehand but she stated that she could make it work. It was her baby and she wasn't going to neglect it anymore then she already had.

"That's not the case Mizore," Fumiko said in response. "Remember I had a baby here too and don't you think that if I had the option of keeping my baby here to raise that I would? Look when you get pregnant her you go through the entire pregnancy here, then give birth in a clean sterile hospital; the moment your child is entered into this world they call the man that got you pregnant or if you can't remember or don't know who he is then they summon a close relative to take the baby away from you. You're with your child for a grand total of five minutes, you don't even get a chance to nurse it before they take the baby away from you!"

Fumiko began to cry a bit no doubt remembering when her own child was ripped away from her arms no less.

Mizore gulped a bit and waited until it seemed that Fumiko's cries had lessened before she asked her next question. "But you said that you got to visit your children once in awhile."

Wiping her eyes, Fumiko nodded her head. "Yeah you can't deprive a yokai child of its biological mother, but it's not the same. I have no idea what's going on with my children. I have no idea what their father is doing to them! Yes they're okay when I see them but that could just be a façade, Mizore!

"Look I'm not saying my children were mistakes because they're not; I love them but I just wish they were born in at a different time at a time where I dated a kind man and not that bastard that got me pregnant to begin with!" Fumiko practically screamed.

Subconsciously Mizore placed her hand on her slightly swollen stomach. "So my baby would be given to Tsukune, he would raise my child…_our_ child?"

For some odd reason this made Mizore smile. Tsukune would be raising their child in the outside world! Tsukune would know that he had a child, a beautiful baby with Mizore. Surely if once he saw their gorgeous creation then maybe, just maybe he would believe that he still loved her. Loved her for carrying their child in her womb for nine months, reminding him of all the times they spent together in each others arms at night and the smiles they shared.

And just maybe he would take back what he said at the court house.

"Fumiko I'm sorry but I won't be able to understand your pain." Mizore stated. "My baby will be okay I won't have to worry about him or her because she'll be with someone that'll love him or her unconditionally. Tsukune wouldn't hurt our child he would never even-"

"Yeah that's what I thought too," Fumiko interrupted before hugging her knees to her chest signaling that she didn't want to talk anymore.

_No, _Mizore thought to herself as she stared down at her belly. _You'll be okay little one, you may not have a mother in your life at all times, but you'll have a father and he will love you just as much as I do._

That had to be right. It just had to be.

In Hell though nobody is ever right.

**A/N: I know what you're all thinking. WTF what haven't you updated and I'll tell you why. **

**I had surgery so I was in recovery****I have/had college applications to do so loads of essays to write****I have 5 AP classes that decided to dive bomb me with homework and test A LOT Dx**

**So things have died down now so this will start coming along a bit more and this isn't the end of the chapter by the way I'm in a rush right now because I'm so tired right now.**

To **TheBrick**: Metal is my life dear god I can't live without it! And I know this isn't the best story either.

To **InnerMoka**: Thanks and I'm sorry for my awful grammar hence why I'm looking for a beta as we speak. And I wish I could say the story gets more uplifting as it goes one but you'll just have to wait to see for that.

To **natsumi tanazaki**: Thank you! ^_^ I'm glad my story is being recommend!

To **Alhazad2003**: Oh you might know who did it well we'll see if you're right or maybe I'll make the story turn around in an unsuspecting way! Who knows that's the fun! Lol

To **Kagami**: Yeah I read a lot of murderous books but I can be A LOT more gruesome if I wanted too and thanks.

To **brown phantom: **Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to wait to see.

**Thanks to all and to the people that are still reading this I thank you for being calm with me. Really, really, just thank you! And REMEMBER**

**R&R ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rosario + Vampire at all.

**A/N**: This is my second fanfic. Mizore is my favorite character out of the entire series! Rated T. ^_^ Please **R&R**

**Summary**: Mizore's anger got the best of her and it lead to death of one of her friends. Now she's in a place where no yokai wants to be and it's only going to get worse. What's a Snow Woman to do when everyone that she loved has abandoned her? Mizore/Tsukune, Tragedy, Character Death, Unexpected Preg.

When Mizore entered the fourth month of her pregnancy things started to look a bit easier for her. Being pregnant in Hell gave her a few benefits; they gave her a bit more food and water during her meals and even gave her a small piece of her temperature control candy twice a day; it wouldn't last more then a short half an hour but it was better then nothing. Plus it just boost her confidence that her baby was safe even in these condition. On the account of Tsukune being human with ghoulish blood running in his veins, that made Mizore's child a mixed species and even though she was unsure of what capabilities her child may have she had to be cautious since Snow yokais especially baby ones were hypersensitive to heat. And whatever the mother felt the baby felt.

Another upside is that her torture methods were a lot easier to handle with on the account of it was no longer physical pain just mental and emotional pain. Obviously the guards couldn't hurt her in this state physically because she'll lose the baby so they were resorted to putting her in a small claustrophobic room and used mind games on her. Even though at those times it all seemed durable that didn't mean that it was pleasant; she once hallucinated so bad that when she snapped out of it she found that her hand, which had somehow transformed into an ice blade, pressed so deeply against her throat that a small stream of blood ran down her forearm. The guards rushed to her aid and stopped her before she ruptured anything vital, but Mizore was so shaken that for the several weeks following after that moment, the slightest movement and noise made her flinch and clutch her stomach protectively.

She had nearly ended her life and if she did that she would've killed her baby. She would've ended the life of a perfectly innocent being. Just the mere thought of what would've happened if the guards hadn't stopped her in time just made her sick.

By the fifth month, her belly was finally starting to be noticeable and she was often found rubbing soothing circles around it enjoying the feel of her baby kicking her back.

Even now as there was a more then obvious swell of belly she found it hard to believe that there was actually something alive in there. Something that was resulted from what little love her and Tsukune shared before this happened. Of course there were moments like during her month check-ups with Hell's own personal doctor where she wished that Tsukune was there even though he hated her and most likely wanted nothing more to do with her. But still this was _his_ child to and he had a right to know about him…her…it.

Right?

Once the six month rolled by guards began telling her that, they alerted the father of her baby about the upcoming child and the birth which made Mizore smile even though they never spoke of Tsukune's reaction or answered any of her questions about his life now.

"You really shouldn't get your hopes up," Fumiko stated once the guards had left after delivering their evening meal. Mizore snapped out of her fantasy about what her life will be like when she was out of this cell; she imagined her and Tsukune back home with their precious baby boy (she didn't know the gender but she prayed that it was boy) happy and content. "Look…I know that you think that this baby is going to solve all your problems but it's not; in fact it's going to make things worse."

Mizore sipped at her glass of water before speaking, "I'm not saying it's going to fix everything but I'm sure once my husband-"

"Do you really think he's still your husband? I bet you anything he's moved on; probably started seeing someone else the moment you got sent here." Fumiko interrupted, a bit rudely.

Mizore ignored her comment, "Once Tsukune sees his child and knows how much his child needs his mother I'm sure Tsukune will be more then willingly to make things work at least for his sake."

"Or he could take your baby and give it a new mom! One that's always there for him and not locked away here; one that's there to hold him and night when he's crying; one that can see his first steps and hear his first words and do everything a normal mother is supposed to do!" Fumiko stated with tears in her eyes. "Look I'm just trying to prepare you for what _might _happen, what'll most likely happen when your baby is born so you won't be heart broken when the time comes."

There was a tense silence between the both of them. Mizore wasn't sure if she was mad at Fumiko for saying such harsh things to her or if she was afraid because secretly she had a feeling that Fumiko might be right. Tsukune had cheated on her once, hence why she was here in the first place and there was no proof that he wasn't going to find a new girlfriend; especially knowing that a lot of girls want him.

Gritting her teeth and clutching the glass of water in her hand. The mere thought of Tsukune confessing his love to another woman, muttering possibly the exact same words he said to her as he held her at night just made her blood boil.

"Look Fumiko," She muttered through gritted teeth a hint of her inner yokai in her voice. "I appreciate the warning but I know my _husband_ and I know that he'll love his child and wouldn't allow some random woman to replace me just like that. Okay? He's made mistakes and so have I but this baby isn't! Understand!" Mizore screamed as she clutched the glass so hard that it shattered in her hand. Hissing in pain as tiny glass shards embedded themselves into her pale and slightly dirty palm.

Full, crimson blood gently slid slowly down her fingers and onto her forearm. This was how she felt right now; broken like the glass and she felt like everything was trying to get away from her just like her blood.

Resisting the urge to cry Mizore just curled herself into a ball and stroked her belly mumbling over and over again that everything was going to be okay. But with each word she felt like it was becoming more and more apparent how much of lie she was living.

The seven and eight month of her pregnancy dragged by; Mizore rarely talked to Fumiko after their small fight. Her baby's activity generally slowed down which both excited and scared Mizore for it meant that it was going to be soon till she gets to hold her baby in her arms. Especially when she received the news that Tsukune agreed to be there when the baby is born. Mizore wasn't sure if it was necessarily a good thing just yet but she assumed it couldn't be a bad thing.

With her baby due any day, they decided to move Mizore into a hospital until it was time for her baby to be born. The trip out of Hell was a rather odd experience; she was still shackled and she was blindfolded the entire trip. She assumed it was because since certain yokais had the ability to fly they have attempted to escape before but she didn't dare ask anybody why less she wants to risk her privilege at a clean room and shower taken away from her.

The trip itself was at least an hour or so and she knew that she was transported by bus most of the way, but she was just happy to be at normal earth temperature again. The moment she got to the hospital, it immediately reminded her of the infirmary at her school except instead of everyone being grouped onto one floor they had separate rooms. The rooms were small and the walls were paper thin, that she could hear the entire conversations the doctors were hold in the next room beside her.

None of that vanquished the smile off her face. For the next month she was brought five meals a day by kind looking nurses and staff members not burly looking yokais thirsty for her blood; she was able use a small bit of her power to make the room as cold as she needed without having anyone whip her for doing so; and she got a chance to shower off all the dried blood and dirt that collected on her skin. She couldn't remember a time where she looked healthy; her skin, although still pale, looked fuller and not sunken in with barely any dark circles around her eyes. Her hair had much more life to and before she put on her hospital gown she had a chance to marvel at body.

At eight and half months pregnant Mizore couldn't be happier at the swell of her stomach or the stretch marks that danced across her body. All of it was just a reminder of far she had come for this baby.

She was so preoccupied that she didn't even hear the door open.

"Mizore?"

She froze and her eyes widened as she remembered that voice. Slipping on her hospital gown quickly, she spun around on her heel and became face to face to no other then the father of unborn child, Tsukune.

Mizore's eyes pooled over with tears as she walked over to him and threw her arms over his neck and cried into his shoulder. The moment was short lived as he grabbed her arms practically pushed her off him. Stumbling back, Mizore, though extremely shocked looked like a gaping fish. Closing and opening her mouth over and over again trying to register what just happened.

"Don't do that again Mizore," Tsukune stated coldly; his eyes looking at her with a look of disgust but stopped at the sight of stomach bulging through the hospital gown.

Mizore noticed that he stopped at her belly and she smiled nervously thinking the last fifty seconds were just a mistake. "I…I think it's a boy. What do you think?"

Tsukune sighed and ran his hand through his hair and didn't answer her question. "I think three of us should talk right now." He mumbled before leaving the room for a moment.

Mizore was shocked when he said "three". Who else was here? Who else _would_ be here?

Her answer was soon to come as Tsukune reappeared with the third person; his hand around her waist; a sly smirk of victory on her face.

Everything went cold, colder then usual; she felt numb and light headed but kept her composure; she wasn't going to show any signs of weakness to her.

Taking a deep breath she looked at Tsukune and only Tsukune. "What is _she_ doing here, Tsukune?"

Rolling his eyes and sighed as if he knew that this wasn't going to be easy, "Look Mizore we're all adults here-"

"This has nothing to do with her! She has no right to be here!" Mizore snapped.

"Anything that concerns that my _husband_ is my business," Kurumu stated her voice laced with succubus venom and as if to prove her point she pulled Tsukune down and gave him a passionate kiss with her wedding finger sparkling on her finger.

At the word husband, everything in Mizore broke. The image of her perfect happy family shattered in her mind and she just realized that everything Fumiko had told her was about to become a reality.

"No…" Mizore whispered as she shook her head and stepped away from them. "You're not taking my baby…"

Removing his lips from his new wife's, Tsukune glared at Mizore as she went into hysterics. "Look stop being foolish now. You and I both know that you can't take the child back to Hell with you. We came here to tell you that once the child is born it'll be mine and Kurumu's responsibility."

"And we don't want it to know about you." Kurumu stated calmly as if she's doing the world a huge favor. "You'll have your visitation rights but once you're fully released me and Tsukune want full custody of the baby and we're pushing towards no visitations."

Mizore couldn't believe this was happening; first Tsukune barges in her room, brings Kurumu here and she claims she's his wife; they kiss like they're like long lost lovers and now they were talking about taking away her baby from her and not allowing her to see him anymore. To not allow her to see the child that she carried in her body for almost nine months wasn't right at all.

"You two," Mizore stated quietly. "Are not taking my baby."

For the first time she actually considered it just her baby and not hers and Tsukune.

Tsukune growled, "Mizore you don't have-"

"Shut up!" Mizore screamed at the top of her lungs. "This is my baby! You are not taking him away from me! Neither you nor that whore of your wife is going to take my baby from me! I'll kill you if either of you touch my child!"

Her loud actions caused the nurses to rush to her room and Kurumu told them that she was going into hysterics right now. They believed her lie and rushed towards Mizore with a needle in their hands.

Mizore fought back screaming but it was four nurses against one heavily pregnant and upset yokai. It didn't take long for them so shove the needle into her neck, injecting her with a serum that made her legs numb, then her arms and soon made her drowsy. She still managed to say a few words and threats to Tsukune and Kurumu before her world went black.

Mizore, though still heavily sedated, began to regain some consciousness. Her vision kept fading in and out but she knew she was on her back and there was a curtain of some sort over her belly. She was numb from the chest down but she could vaguely feel pressure on her abdomen. There were a few silent moments before the muffled cries of a baby filled her ears.

_Was that my baby?_ She thought to herself, she felt like her mind and senses were swimming in mud.

Her eyes slowly began to search but she heard someone scream that it was a girl.

_Did I have a girl?_

Another voice this one asking if he was the father and wanted to hold her and out of the corner of her eye, even though he was dressed in a sterilized hospital get up she still knew that was Tsukune. In his arms he was holding a pink bundle in his arms, the baby's face wasn't in view but she sounded healthy judging by her screams.

_No…he shouldn't be holding her…_she thought. The heart rate monitors connected to her began to speed up as she watched in horror as Tsukune began to walk away with her baby girl in his arms. _NO! Give me back my baby!_

She kept screaming that in her mind as the doctor's rushed to get her heart beat under control. But soon it became apparent to Mizore.

Her baby was gone to be raised by a monster and an even worst monster that her daughter has call father. Mizore's heart and pride and reason for existing was in that baby girl and now she was gone and Mizore didn't even know what she looked like.

As she began to drift back off to the land of unconsciousness she swore that Tsukune and Kurumu were going to pay for what they did.

Whatever bond she felt she had between those two was gone and severed. The judge deemed her a crazy yokai and soon she was going to live up to that name.

**A/N**: This is the part where you all yell at me saying what the effing hell and I know I can sit here and make excuses but it's not worth it. So I'll just summarize everything. My surgeon suck, popped stitches suck, universities suck, but upcoming Otakon anime festival is good thing be sure to find me if any of you are going I'll be Lightning from FFXIII without the sword or right boots though but anyways. I'm sorry it's been forever and I know but I will finish this story that's a definite. Hopefully before I move into my dorm in late August.

Anyways:

To **Luner Hunter**: I'm trying to update I'm sorry life's just hectic Dx

To **lonewolfsinger:** Thanks for the inbox and the lovely reviews and I know my grammar sucks hence why I'm still looking for a beta.

To the rest of you **THANK YOU FOR STILL READING THIS I'M SORRY BUT I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! I PROMISE YOU AND IF I DON'T YOU ALL CAN COME KILL ME! Deal? lol**

**R&R ^_^**


End file.
